


Time to Payup

by lasairfhiona



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-20
Updated: 2011-04-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's time for Vala to payup...</p><p>For Susan</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time to Payup

Vala saw Daniel heading toward her and the look on his face had her wanting to run the other direction. Most of the time she could read his moods but this time, she wasn't sure. He could be messing with her or he could be really angry. His terse "follow me" had her thinking it was the latter. She followed him into his office. When he closed the door behind them, she worried. Unless it was a meeting with General Landry, Daniel wasn't a close the door behind you type.

She found herself pushed up against the wall and Daniel's face inches from hers.

"Daniel?" she questioned.

"Ready to pay up on all those colorful suggestions?"

Vala just smiled, she'd finally pushed the right buttons and she hoped she was about to get exactly what she wanted.

"Argh..." he growled in frustration and, with his hands in her hair, he claimed her mouth, using her gasp to gain entrance.

There was nothing gentle in the way he was kissing her. He was possessing her. Owning her with just a kiss. His body pressed tightly to hers. And when she felt how much he wanted her, she was tempted to let him take her right there up against the wall, after all she was the adventurous type.


End file.
